Pre-made and pre-packaged food dishes food dishes which require a minimum amount of consumer preparation and are quick to prepare are common items on grocery store shelves and in refrigerator or freezer cases. Generally, such pre-made and pre-packaged food dishes are provided in a combined heating and serving vessel. Typically, such food dishes will be eaten as packaged or after a brief heating period, often by microwave heating. The food dish typically contains multiple ingredients, such as various combinations of vegetables, cheese, rice and pasta, that are premixed together. Such a pre-made and pre-packaged food dish does not require much more activity on the part of a consumer to heat than removing any external wrapper, placing the vessel containing the food dish in a microwave oven, and beginning the microwave cooking cycle. Although convenient, such pre-made and pre-packaged food dishes are often not customizable. That is, the food dish is essentially already prepared, only requiring heating and perhaps stirring. Thus, a consumer does not have the opportunity to selectively use the ingredients, such as by omitting a non-preferred ingredient.